American Dragon: Gemini
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: What ever happened to Rose’s twin? Meet Daffodil Oak, her punk rock loving, gothic sister that runs away to NYC to start a music career. Rose tracks her down, but not before her sister finds out about the magical world.


**American Dragon: Gemini**

What ever happened to Rose's twin? Meet Daffodil Oak, her punk rock loving, gothic sister that runs away to NYC to start a music career. Rose tracks her down, but not before her sister finds out about the magical world.

----

"Hey, Rose!"

A girl called to a 15 year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, who wore pink bell bottom pants with a red rose stitched below her left knee and a white t shirt. She was at her school locker getting her books to take home to study and do homework.

The blond girl turned her head to the girl who had just shouted her name.

"Were did you get those pants? That's that design looks so pretty!"

The girl asked excitingly.

"This old thing? I got it from a sale rack back in New York."

Rose said as she smiled, and turned to face her. Looking down at the rose stitched expertly on her pant leg.

"Actually. My sister stitched the design on for me. I'm no good with needles."

As Rose said that the girl gasped and paled. She looked as if the world was ending in the next 10 seconds.

"Thorn! Did! **THAT**!"

The girl questioned, clearly in shock and in fear of her sister, like most of the school was.

Rose frowned at her twin's nick name, she opened her mouth to defend her sibling but she did not say any thing before someone spoke.

"Thorn did what now?"

They growled out, the voice was much like Rose's own voice, only it sounded more cold and cruel, brining a promise of great pain with it.

Slowly looking over Rose's shoulder, the locker next to her's slammed closed as nearly identical person to Rose, glared down at the brunet.

She had long blond hair like Rose but it was streaked with black and green highlights, the same blue eyes looked emotionless and uncaring. She wore a black kimino top that reached past her but, over a black tank top, with a green sash around her waist. Faded, black jeans with ripps at the knees and black sneakers with a green dragon logo on the outer sides.

"What were you saying?"

Thorn asked as she looked down at the girl, whom was frozen in fear of the school _'bully'_. It was hard to believe that the most popular girl in school had a twin sister like her.

"Ah? Ha ha! Nothing! Nothing! Sorry, got to get home and do my homework! Bye!"

She said quickly before running down the hall to get away from Thorn. Rose rolled her eyes as she turned to look at her twin who slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"You could have been a little nicer Daff."

She scolded her twin who just shrugged her shoulders, not caring.

"Whatever. Let's just go. Dad's the one picking us up today."

Thorn/Daff said to her sister as she walked off to exit the prison called school. Rose closed her locker and followed her sister, getting into step beside her.

"You know she liked the design you stitched on my pants for my birthday. You could have joined the sewing club."

Thorn scoffed and rolled her eyes at her sister as they walked side by side. Some students getting out of their way quickly when they saw Thorn, but they always saw Rose first, boys who wanted to ask her out cowered in fear of her sister. Thorn acted like a body guard, keeping all the boys away from her younger sister of 3 minutes.

"No. That would be a pain in the butt. The teacher doesn't even know a cross stitch from a spiral stitch."

Thorn grumbled out, only Rose heard it, not that it would matter. The other students were afraid of her because of her appearance. She was almost as nice as her little sister but she preferred to remain alone.

They open the doors and found their ride home.

----

In an upscale apartment in Hong Kong lived a small family, whom had moved from New York City, New York in the United States of America, some time ago.

There was the father: Mr. Garry Oak, is 38 years old and works for Ryuu Industries as an engineer. He's about 5'8 with short brown hair that's slightly graying and blue eyes. He is and only child and loves his family dearly and is terrified of them splitting apart.

The mother: Mrs. Daisy Oak, 37 years old, works as a self employed interior designer. She's 5'3 with shoulder length blond hair that has started to gray and blue eyes. She encourages her daughters to be smart, strong, independent women.

And their children, Twin girls, Rose and Daffodil 'Thorn/Daff' Oak. They are 15 years old and have waist length blond hair and blue eyes. Only Daff had black and green streaks in her hair. Rose is considered the good twin as she is beautiful and friendly.

Daff on the other hand is considered the bad twin by her peers, because she dresses in dark colors and looks scary. She is thought to be a bully but she has yet to hurt any one or do anything bad. Referred to as Thorn at school, even by the teachers, and Daff only by her family.

One would expect the twins to be at each others throats since their mother had them share a room, but they got along just fine, each having their own space.

Their room was half pink and girly, and half black and gothic/punk. There were two beds settled across from each other, two dressers that were just on opposite sides of the room, two desks, side by side pushed up a wall, two laptops, one on each desk, and two night stands, besides either bed.

Only the ceramic trinkets on the pink side of the room and CD's, band posters on the wall on the dark side made them different besides color. Two sets of sliding mirrors on both sides of the room were the closets for either twin. One wall was nothing but glass doors leading out onto a balcony looking out at Hong Kong.

Opening the door leading from the hallway connected to the room, Daff walked in, holding a white letter in her hand, followed by her sister Rose.

Dumping her bag on her bed, Daff walked up to her desk and grabbed a dagger shaped letter opener. Rose laid her books on her desk and looked at her sister as she opened her letter form NYC Records.

"When did you contact the record company?"

Rose asked as she came over to her sister's side of the room.

"At that concert I went to a few months ago."

Daff told her, smirk on her face as she remembered the concert her father had forbidden her to go to. She didn't listen to him and snuck out, enjoyed the show and even met with the bands producer present her demo CD. She had done it all with her own money that she worked so hard for, so he had no right to keep her from going.

"Oh, Yeah! I remember."

Rose said as she sat down on her sister's black and green bed. Frowning as she remembered the night Daff had snuck out to go to a concert and gotten busted when she had came home.

"Dad grounded me for 2 months for that."

Daff said as she read the letter, slowly and carefully. The girl's blue eyes widen with clear shock as she fell into her desk chair, letting the letter fall from her grasp.

"What does it say?"

Rose asked her sister and she picked up the letter and read it her self out loud.

"_Dear, Miss Daffodil Oak,_

_We are contacting you to inform you about the demo CD that you have presented to our president, Mrs. Holly Wood. We of the broad of NYC records have listened to the music and made our decision. We would like to inform you that..."_

Rose stopped as her eyes widen.

"_WE WOULD LIKE TO SIGN YOU TO A 2 YEAR CONTRACT!_"

Rose shouted happily as her sister was already on her laptop, connecting to the internet. Rose looked down at it again, and finished reading it to her self.

'_We ask that you come to our office in New York, New York, 7556 Windsler Street, at 8:45 PM, July XX, for the conditions and terms of your contract. We look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely, _

_NYC Records'_

She looked back up at her sister who was looking at plane ticket prices to New York, New York. Frowning, Rose looked down at the floor, sadly.

"You're going?"

Rose asked quietly, not looking at her sister as she typed away on her laptop.

"Of course I am. This is a rare chance for any one, Rose."

Daff told her sister, and taking a quick glance at her. She stopped typing and turned to her sister worriedly.

"You're going to leave me all alone, again?"

Rose asked her sister. For years Rose has had a fear of being alone, no one would have guessed that she had such a silly fear. A girl who was a 2nd degree black belt in Jujutsu, along with her sister, would have such a ridicules fear. For as far back as their parents could remember, the twins were rarely ever apart or for long.

There was only one time they were ever apart for more then an hour. Rose had tried to go to school without her sister beside her, but she still missed her sister a great deal.

"Rose."

Daff called her sister as she took her right hand in her left, the twins' most noticeable difference. They had the same mark on their hands, a Dragon like tattoo curing around their lower arm and the head in their palm.

Only for Rose, it was a birthmark and it was the only thing that was different between the two girls for a long time, was on her right arm. Daff's was a tattoo she had gotten done a few months ago, on her left.

Daff gently lifted her sister's head with her right hand under her chin, making her look up. Twin blue eyes reflecting back their images.

"Remember, this is the symbol of our bound."

She told Rose, interlocking their fingers together, and griping her sister's hand firmly.

"You won't be alone, even when I'm gone Rosey Posey ."

Daff said, making Rose giggle at her old nickname her sister had given her when they were toddlers.

"Thanks, Wacky Daffy."

Rose held her giggles as her sister's face twisted into annoyance at her the preschool nickname Rose had given her.

"Only you Rosey Posey."

Daff shook her head as she let go of her sister's hand and turned back to her computer for a plane ticket to New York.

"Only you are allowed to call me that."

She smiled as she saw her sister's smiling reflection on her monitor. A knock at their door caught their attention.

"Girls! It's almost time for dinner. We're having Chinese takeout tonight. "

Their mother shouted threw the door. The twins yelling back at their mother in unison that was as natural to them as breathing.

"_**All right mom!**_"

* * *

This is my first AM:JL story, let me know how you like it by leaving a Review!

YYA4 out!


End file.
